


A Touch, A Kiss

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, kudos if you know what song it's from :D, oop it's a lyric from an mj song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm not good at summaries, so forgive me). Basically, Louis and Harry ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch, A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry Stylinson fan fic. You can also find them on a shared blog: [here!](http://whiteflagxx.tumblr.com) :)

"Louis! Louis!" Harry called out. "Come here!" He heard shuffling from the hallway.

"What? I was asleep!" Louis grumbled, rubbing his eyes lazily. He sat down on the couch, grabbing the blanket that was draped on the back, wrapping it around himself. Harry tut tutted at him as he glanced outside the window. The ground was covered in fresh snow. 

“You surely weren’t going to sleep the last day of the year away, were you?”

"Fuck yes, I was! I haven’t slept this much since before recording this album of ours. I’m tired. Please, babe. Let me sleep."

Harry’s stomach fluttered happily at the term of endearment. They had been free to use terms once they were on a three week break from their busy schedule, spanning from babe to something completely sweet and utterly ridiculous that you can feel a cavity coming through. “Oh fine. But we’re in New York! There’s so much to do! Hey, let’s go to Times Square tonight!”

"Goodnight, Haz," Louis mumbled, shuffling back to their bedroom.

"It’s three in the afternoon!"

—-

Harry must’ve fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing he knew, it was dark outside. He heard Louis in the kitchen humming a song he didn’t know. “Good evening, sleepy head!” the older boy chirped. He handed Harry a cup of tea.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, his sleepy voice sent tingles through Louis. Louis glanced on the oven clock which read 10:19 PM.

"Almost half past 10."

Harry groaned and slumped against the couch. “It’s all your fault. I wanted to go out. But someone had to sleep.”

"Oh Haz, don’t be a baby. It’s too late to go out now. Let’s stay in and watch the ball drop at midnight." Harry sipped his tea quietly and nodded. Spending time with his boyfriend alone sounded so much better than being hounded by fans and paparazzi. "Come to bed. I’ve got a bottle of champagne in there."

"Why, Mr. Tomlinson!" Harry gasped. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

The corners of Louis’ mouth twitched into a smirk.

—

Thirty minutes later, Louis and Harry were in bed, the bottle of champagne open, all caution thrown out the window. The tv was on a station, showing performers and hosts for the night. “Boobear,” Harry slurred slightly, using Louis’ nickname. “Gimme a kiss.” Louis chuckled as he downed the last of the sweet tasting liquid.

"Not until the clock strikes midnight," Louis said. Harry pouted his pink lips; Louis’ gaze dropped towards them. He wanted nothing more to have them wrapped around his cock at the moment. Harry must’ve read his mind because he piped up with,

"At least suck me off. Or shag me. I don’t care." Harry glanced down at his crotch. His cock twitched slightly . Louis pretended he hadn’t seen it.

Louis sat up and straddled his boyfriend’s lap, feeling his hardness against his own cock.. Louis wiggled his hips around, causing Harry to groan lightly. He opened his legs a little more and waited for Louis to move again. “I don’t think I should touch you at all,” Louis teased. He brushed Harry’s crotch again. “After all, I wouldn’t want to ring in the new year with nothing to do.” Harry grunted as his hips met Louis’s. Louis grinned slightly as he continued to grind harder against Harry.

"Lou. Lou, please," Harry breathed out. He was harder than he could ever imagine.

"Please what?" he sucked on Harry’s earlobe before biting it gently. Harry bucked against Louis, creating more friction. Louis leaned down and suckled at Harry’s exposed tanned neck, marking it. His lips made a popping sound as he released the skin. Marveling at the purple bruise appearing, he licked the area before moving down to lick Harry’s throat.

"Louis, kiss me." It came out a whine. Louis nipped at his throat, making Harry moan loudly.

"It’s still not midnight," Louis said. He lifted Harry up and removed his shirt. He then leaned down and flicked his nipple until it was hard. He repeated the same notion to the other nipple. Louis gently bit down on it, making Harry groan and buck up against him again. The sounds Harry was making made Louis throb in his sweatpants. Licking down his chest to his stomach, Louis got off Harry’s lap and kicked the outline of Harry’s cock that strained against his pants.

"Shit," Harry hissed, immediately grabbing Louis’s locks and tugging. Louis chuckled against Harry’s crotch.

"Such an impatient little cockslut."

"I wouldn’t have to be if you sucked me off."

Louis ignored him. He continued to lick the outline of his cock. He palmed Harry giving him a little squeeze. Harry moaned like a filthy porn star. “Louis!” Sucking the skin on his hip, he pulled down Harry’s pj bottoms and threw them carelessly off to the side. He then slid his boxers off and threw them next to the growing pile. Harry sighed with relief. Louis took Harry’s cock and stroked it teasingly. His thumb swiped across the tip. Harry moaned; his free hand landed on Louis’s neck, guiding him to put his cock in his mouth. Louis didn’t waste another minute and put the head of Harry’s cock and sucked softly. Harry sighed, tipping his head back. Louis eventually sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth. His head bobbed effortlessly.

"Louis, baby, suck me harder." Harry demanded, tightening his grip on Louis. Louis hummed on him, the slight tingles of pain turning him on more. Harry groaned his name. Louis opened his mouth wider, sliding Harry’s cock further down his throat. He gagged around it. "Fucking shit, Lou!" His hips began thrust roughly against Louis’s mouth, trying to slide further down his throat. Louis slid his cock out of his mouth, a leaving a trail of saliva on it. Louis lifted Harry’s cock and stroked him as he lapped at his balls. Harry’s back arched off the bed, moaning. "Jesus fuck!"

Louis reached down and palmed himself through his sweatpants, giving him the much needed relief he craved. It took every fiber in him to not reach inside his boxers and jerk himself off to Harry’s porn star noises. Instead, he took his hand off Harry’s cock, leaving him feeling cold. He chucked off his clothes, landing them next to Harry’s.

Harry looked at Louis’s naked form, licking his bottom lip. Louis bit back a moan that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. Harry hadn’t even touched him and he was already driving Louis mad. Dark green eyes met dark blue ones. No words were spoken as only their eyes spoke for them. Louis grabbed for the bottle of lube that sat out in the open. He squirted some into the palm of his hand.

"Spread yourself for me, baby," Louis said. "I want to finger fuck you before I fuck your tight little ass hard. "

Harry arched an eyebrow and sat back as Louis sat between his legs. He slicked lube over his fingers before he slowly prodded Harry’s hole. Harry tensed slightly. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Louis assured him. One finger slowly slid into Harry. He groaned as his finger began to move in and out. His hips met the thrust of Louis’s finger.

"Baby, add another. I want to fuck your fingers."

Louis obliged and stuck another finger in Harry. He stuck to his word and fucked himself on Louis’s fingers as they twisted and curled inside of him. Harry nearly shouted with pleasure as Louis brushed against his prostate. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of Harry; he slicked his cock up with the lube and slowly slid into Harry. They both groaned - Harry at feeling full and Louis finally getting the relief he needed other than touching himself. Louis fucked him slow at first, giving Harry the chance to adjust to his size, though they had fucked dozens of times before. He began to gradually pick up the pace, skin slapping against skin. The air smelled heavily of sex and champagne.

"Fuck me harder, baby. Give it to me," Harry begged as he met Louis’s sharp thrusts. His hands fisted the sheets.

"Yeah? Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt my baby."

"I’m sure."

Louis changed the angle slightly and began to fuck Harry furiously. Harry dug his nails into Louis’s shoulders and then dragged them down his back. Louis moaned loudly as he fucked his boyfriend harder. Harry let out a small scream as he hit his prostate over and over.

"Lou, I can’t," Harry panted. "I can’t hold on any longer." Harry reached for his cock and began to stroke himself. Louis fucked him that much faster, sweat dripping down into Harry’s stomach. With several stokes, Harry came hard, shooting white hot spurts onto his stomach. He was still stroking himself when Louis’s thrusts began to get broken. A sob escaped him as he felt his balls tighten. Harry clenched around him, making Louis moan.

"Again. Do it again." Harry complied and he tipped over the edge. He came hard inside Harry. He continued to shiver against Harry before collapsing on top of him. They were both breathing hard as they came down from their high.

"…Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" the hundreds of voices on the tv screamed at them. They could hear party blowers and cries as the ball dropped from Times Square.

"Happy New Year, Louis." Harry whispered against Louis’s lips.

"Happy New Year, Harry." he responded.

"Now do I get a kiss?"

Louis laughed and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on Harry’s lips.


End file.
